The present invention relates to a cup structure for a bra, and more particularly, to a cup structure including a netted cotton layer, a foam layer with low density and an inner lining. The netted cotton layer and the foam layer are flexible in all directions so that the cups of the bra maintain a certain shape according to the breasts of the wearer.
A conventional cup for a bra is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and generally includes outer layer 40, a foam layer 50 and an inner lining. The foam layer 50 is located between the outer layer 40 and the inner lining. The outer layer 40 is made of fabric which is woven in a single direction so that it can only has one directional tension. In other words, the outer layer 40 has a limited flexibility. The foam layer 50 is made of material having high density because it is required to form a certain shape to enclose the wearer""s breasts. However, the foam layer 50 with high density has a worse air-permeability and is not soft enough for the breasts. The conventional cups cannot meet different wearers"" requirements because the foam layer 50 cannot mate with the shape of breasts so that there is a gap between the breast and the cup as shown in FIG. 8. The gap results in scraping and makes uncomfortable for the wearers. Besides, because of the stiffness of the foam layer 50, the foam layer 50 tends to deform after washing or scrubbing.
The present invention intends to provide a cup structure including flexible outer layer and foam layer. The cup has fill flexible so that it maintains the desired shape after being washed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cup structure for a bra and comprising an outer layer, a foam layer and an inner lining. The outer layer is made of netted cotton fabric and is flexible at all directions. The foam layer is connected to an inside of the outer layer and is made of low density foam material. The foam layer is flexible at all directions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cup structure for a bra wherein the cup shape can be maintained by the flexibility of the outer layer and the foam layer.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.